Before He Cheats
by AlphaGamJen
Summary: The Xavier's School for Gifted Mutants is putting on a talent show! Rogue finds something and uses it to her advantage. NOT FOR BOBBYROGUES FANS. Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood.


**Disclaimer: X-Men is owned by Marvel and "Before He Cheats" belongs to Carrie Underwood.**

**This is my first X-Men fan fiction writing. No flames please! This takes place after X-Men: The Last Stand.**

It was the night of the talent show and Rogue was very excited to sing "She's in Love with the Boy" by Faith Hill. She was prepping backstage because she was on after Warren, who was next. Right now Jubilee was playing the piano beautifully.

The butterflies in her stomach her making her have to go to the bathroom. So she turned around and walked briskly to the bathroom.

As she was coming out of the bathroom, she heard a noise coming from the empty classroom across the hall. So she went to check it out. She opened the door a little bit just to peak inside and saw something heart wrenching. She had had her suspicions about them. The first time was when she saw them get close while ice skating. She had been in denial thinking that Bobby was just trying to do something nice for the girl.

Rogue shut the door, and tried to forget the image of Bobby and Kitty (who had recently bleached her hair) making out, half naked on Scott's old desk.

She was beyond pissed. All she wanted to do was rip off her gloves and strangle them. But she knew that if she really wanted to get back at them she would have to expose them.

Standing backstage waiting for Warren to finish she realized that she definitely could not sing the song she was going to. Then she had the perfect idea. She ran over to Jones, who was the MC and over to Piotr was working the music and equipment. She told them she wasn't going to be singing the Faith Hill song but song thing still true to her southern roots. They complied and switched her music.

When that was done, she knew she had little more then five minutes. So she ran to the garage to _take care_ of something

That summer Rogue had told Logan how much of a father figure he truly was for her since she was disowned. And Logan had never had a family, as to his knowledge, so Logan legally adopted her. But since he had no last name, she became Anna Marie "Rogue" Logan.

When Warren was done and off the stage Jones went out to introduce Rogue.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed the aerial acrobatics of Warren! But now on to our next act. There has been a slight change to the program. Rogue Logan will not be singing," Jones threw in a dramatic pause to fool everyone. "'She's in Love with the Boy' by Faith Hill. But instead our southern belle will dazzle us with another song native to her home, 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood!"

The audience began to clap as Rogue mad her way confidently on stage. Bobby and Kitty entered the room quietly looking like they had just had really rough, bad sex.

"Bobby, this one's for you, _sweetheart_." Rogue said with barely any emotion in her voice. But when she said sweetheart she got sarcastic. Then she started to sing. Singing had always been her best talent. But this was her first time singing at the mansion.

"_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,   
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke...  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,   
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats..."

At the end of the song the whole audience was in a standing ovation. Rogue had sung with such power and emotion that everyone was shocked. What could Bobby have done to make Rogue that angry? They all thought. When everyone looked at Bobby who had sunken low in his seat along with Kitty, they instantly knew. Everything got silent.

But before Logan got the chance to unleash his claws, Rogue said, "Bobby, _honey_, go check your new car."

And Bobby ran out of there with Kitty right behind him heading for the garage.

The last thing that was heard was the 'SNIKT' of six claws and the growl of a man ready to rip apart the boy who hurt his daughter.

All Rogue could do was laugh at their faces.


End file.
